Simplest Mistake
by Ella and Mirage
Summary: A one night stand between Brooke and Lucas sets events in motion that will leave the group torn and broken. Future S4...some BL, PL & NH
1. Prologue

Hello all! This is a new story that is going to be co-written by myself (Miranda Quick) and Ella (brucas188) It was actually her idea and I told her I wanted to write it too. We're going to be alternating chapters and this first one was mine. This story takes place somewhere in the future S4.

Thanks to Manda Panda for her wonderful betaing skills. And to Camilla who will be making our banner!! Thanks girls.

**Disclaimer** - We do not own OTH or any of the characters.

**Warning** - This chapter may contain some sexual content not suitable for young eyes. If it will offend you, please don't read.

**Prologue**

"Lucas, I really appreciate your help on this." Brooke shot him a small smile as they settled onto his bed.

"Hey, it's no problem." He nodded towards the book in her hand. "I know that this isn't your kind of thing." He shrugged. "What are friends for, right?"

"Right." Her dimples flashed again as she pulled out her notebook.

Lucas looked over her shoulder as she pulled out her assignment sheet. "So what exactly is the topic of the essay?"

"Write a 1000 word essay on the themes displayed in Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice," she read from the paper.

"Did you read the book?"

Brooke shrugged. "I tried. I read it, but I didn't understand half of it. The language just isn't quite my type of thing."

Lucas nodded. "I know, but you can do this...Just use your head. Before you even read it what does the title make you think of?"

"Well, duh. People's pride and their prejudices." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Even Tim could figure that one out."

Lucas laughed. "Brooke, I hate to tell you, but that is the two main themes throughout the entire book. Think about it."

Brooke rolled her eyes before thinking back to what she had read. "Oh Mr Darcy...He was prejudiced against the Bennet family. And both he and Elizabeth were very prideful." A smile lit up her face. "This isn't as hard as I thought." She leaned over and started making notations in her notebook.

As Lucas watched her, all thoughts flew from his mind except how beautiful she was. She was scribbling away in her notebook, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Instead of looking ridiculous like most people, she looked beautiful. She took his breathe away.

Almost unconsciously his hand slipped under her chin, cupping it before turning her face towards him. He slowly leaned over, his lips just brushing her's. He pulled back slightly, their eyes meeting before he leaned over again. Only this time it wasn't just a simple brush of lips.

His tongue darted between her lips, caressed her's. His hand slipped around her head, tangling in her hair. She dropped the pen and notebook, turning her body towards him. Her hands snaked around his neck as she deepened the kiss.  
Brooke rose to her knees, sliding closer to him so that their bodies were pressed together. Lucas gripped her hips, pulling her to him until she was straddling him. Her hips moved against his hardness, wanting to help both of them with a release. It had been so long...

All thoughts flew from her head as his hand slid up her shirt, cupping her breast through her bra. It wasn't enough. It never was. She moaned as he slipped her breast out of the bra and tweaked the nipple. From there, nothing was slow.

Lucas released his grip on her breast, reaching down to grip the bottom of her shirt. He quickly pulled it over her head and threw it across the room. Their was now only a thin barrier between them. He reached behind her, unclasping the bra and soon it was following the same path as her shirt. He bent his head down and flicked his tongue over her already tightening nipple.

Brooke moaned as her hands snaked around his head, pulling him closer. She reached down, yanking his shirt over his head so that she could run her hands over his smooth back as his mouth settled on her other nipple. Suddenly she pushed Lucas back onto the bed, her hand sliding between them. She quickly undid his belt and zipper, slipping her hand inside to find him.

Now it was Lucas's turn to moan. As she worked him slowly in her hand, his slipped between them and began unzipping her pants. With a cry of triumph, he slid his hand into her pants and tried to get a good angle to be able to touch her. He wasn't able to get into her tight jeans far enough so he quickly flipped them over so that he was on top.

He extracted himself from her grip and at her pout he just winked. "Give me a second." He slid his hands over her hips and began to slowly pull them down her legs.

"Lucas Stop going so slow." Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. "I can do that myself if you don't know how."

Lucas just laughed as he pulled them off the rest of the way before removing his own. Slowly he roamed his hands over her stomach, running finger tips to her hips and back again. Her head was thrown back, her hips lifting off of the bed ever so slightly. He ran a testing finger over her center, really just a light brush with his fingertip.

A moan escaped Brooke's mouth as her eyes popped open. Their eyes met as he slid a finger inside of her, working it in and out slowly. A small smile slid across Lucas's face as her hips began to move against his finger. He quickly added another, sliding his thumb over her clit.

"Lucas..." Brooke suddenly shot up, turning so that Lucas ended up on his back again. She tilted her head to the side, a wicked grin sliding across her face. She turned so that she could take him into her mouth and allowing his mouth access to her center. She took him into her mouth at the same time that he began sucking on her clit. They both bucked from the pleasure.

Brooke slowly worked Lucas in and out of her mouth, twirling her tongue across the head. She pulled back and blew lightly on the head before letting out a moan and Lucas's tongue delved inside of her. "Okay, okay " Brooke shot up and spun around. She quickly took him inside of her, both of them moaning in unison. 

Lucas settled his hands on her hips, guiding her only slightly as she began to move over him. He was once again struck by her beauty as she reached up, pulling her hair up into one hand. She leaned over, kissing him deeply as her hips began to move faster.

"Oh, God...Brooke," Lucas moaned, knowing that he was growing close to the edge. He grabbed her hips, flipping her onto her back once again. He slid into her again, increasing the speed even more.

As Lucas pounded into her, Brooke knew that it was over. "Lucas " Brooke cried out as she ran her nails down his back, catching them into his sides as she came.

The spasms from Brooke's orgasm was enough to send Lucas over the edge. With just one last plunge he came, Brooke's name spilling from his lips. He collapsed on top of her and they lay there, their arms around one another.

The spell was broken when Lucas's phone rang. He pulled away from Brooke, dazed. Shaking his head he grabbed the phone. "Oh, shit." He closed his eyes before answering the call. "Hey, Peyton."

Brooke's eyes shot open. "Oh my God," she whispered as she scrambled out of the bed.

"Umm...yeah we're almost done here. Brooke knows more than she thinks she does." Lucas made a pained face as he watched Brooke scramble for her clothes. "Okay, baby. I'll see you in a few." He quickly disconnected the call. "Brooke..."

"No." Brooke held up a hand as she finished dressing. "I don't want to talk about it." She began throwing all of her books into her bag.

"But, Brooke..."

"Lucas, I said NO " Brooke's tear filled eyes met his at that moment. "I can't believe we did this." With that she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"We really should talk about this-" Lucas was cut off by the door slamming shut. He hung his head, eyes closed. What the hell had he done?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Simplest Mistake Chapter 1—Doubts**_

_Okay thank you all for your lovely reviews on the last chapter! Miranda and I really appreciated it and we love you all for them! hugs. Second, this chapter is written by me, Ella, in case you haven't figured it out. Third, thanks Cass for looking this over, and to Christina, because she's a leytonner and she still looked this over for us. We love you both!!!! _

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_I've got to start listening to those quiet, nagging doubts."_

_--Bill Watterson_

Brooke rushed out of class and into the washroom. She had just made it into a stall before she had to hunch over to empty the contents of her stomach. Hearing the door open, Brooke silently cursed—no one needed to see her in this position.

"Brooke are you okay?" Peyton asked opening the door. Cursing again, she let Peyton enter the stall. Peyton was taken back for a minute noticing Brooke's tired eyes and pale, almost greenish complexion.

"I'm fine, I just think I'm coming down with the flu," Brooke smiled to reassure the blonde, but to also reassure herself.

It had been three months since "the incident" as Brooke had deemed it. After she had gotten dressed, she made Lucas swear up and down that they would never talk about it again and then she had left.

"You're sure? You look terrible."

Brooke snorted back laughter.

"Thanks, Peyton. Really, I appreciate it."

"No, you look like Haley when she was first…oh my God Brooke are you—?"

"What? NO! Peyton! No, I'm not. I can't be," Brooke said more to herself than to Peyton. If she was…damn those Scott brothers. But she couldn't be.

"Calm down, it was a suggestion. It could happen. It happened to Haley, you know."

"No, I'm sure I'm not. Come on, let's go meet everyone for lunch." Peyton shot Brooke one more look before following Brooke out into the hall where she was already strutting like she owned the place—and she did.

Everyone knew that Brooke Davis ruled Tree Hill High and no one ever tried to challenge her on that except for Rachel—and look at how that turned out. Pushing what Peyton had suggested into the back of her mind, Brooke plastered a smile on her face, and waited for her blonde friend to catch up to her, ignoring the guilt that had settled into the pit of her tummy.

Her and Peyton had just started to get back on track when "the incident" with Lucas happened. And if Brooke was honest with herself, she needed Peyton. So she pushed the guilt away and just continued on as if nothing was wrong. And so far it had worked. The only problem was that Brooke didn't know how long she could keep the guilt under control.

The two girls walked over to where Rachel was sitting with Nathan and a five and a half month pregnant Haley. Nathan and Haley were fighting about something or other—but not in an 'I hate you, I want a divorce way' but in the cute way that they do. The whole 'I'm carrying your child, you can go get me some God damn gum!' way that couples fight.

"Hey slut. Naley," Brooke smiled sitting down at the table.

"Hey whore. Damn, did you see the new boy? So hot," Rachel replied, her gaze never leaving the other side of the quad. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Naley? Brooke, we don't even get a separate greeting anymore?" Haley asked, Brooke raising her eyebrows. Brooke shrugged.

"Hush tutor mom, you know you love it. How is the tutor baby anyway?" Brooke asked, placing her hand on Haley's small tummy.

"Nathan's son is kicking up a storm," Haley told Brooke, shooting Nathan an evil glare.

Brooke smiled faintly at the two and her thoughts instantly wondered back to what Peyton had said earlier in the washroom. Haley noticed this and shot Peyton a 'what's up with Brooke' look. Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"I love how he's my son every time he does something you don't like, but every other time he's your son," Nathan replied shooting Haley a mock evil look.

"Get used to it Nate," Brooke said patting Nathan's shoulder. "Because that's how it's going to be from now on." Brooke continued laughing.

"You think you're funny don't you, Brooke?"

"I know I am, Nate." Brooke laughed flashing one of her dimpled smiles.

"Hey guys," Lucas said coming over and taking a seat next to Peyton. He kissed her forehead quickly and Brooke cringed remembering when he used to kiss her there. Shaking her thoughts off, Brooke put away her barely eaten lunch and stood.

"Listen I gotta get to my office, you know the spring dance is coming up and I need to book the DJ. So Hales, I'll see ya in class. Rachel, I'll see you at home and I'll see the rest of you later."

"Brooke you've barely eaten," Haley scolded noticing her lunch tray.

"I'm not too hungry today, I feel kind of queasy. I'll eat dinner. I promise Hales." Haley nodded her head at Brooke and Brooke took off trying to walk slowly but failing miserably. The sooner she got away from Lucas the better.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Did Brooke seem off to you today man?" Lucas asked Nathan while walking into their Chemistry class.

"She was fine Luke. If you're so worried about her then why the hell are you still with Peyton?"

Lucas sighed. That was a good question. He himself couldn't figure it out sometimes. But him and Brooke didn't make sense together like him and Peyton did.

"Look Nathan, Brooke and I are just friends—"

"I'm sure you are." Nathan smirked.

"We are okay? And I don't need you judging that. Peyton is my girlfriend, Brooke is my friend. I love Peyton," Lucas said more to convince himself than Nathan. The truth was that he felt guilty as hell about what had happened between him and Brooke. But you can't change the past and he didn't see the point in hurting Peyton by telling her. Obviously no one was ever going to find out what had happened.

"Didn't you love Brooke at one time too?" Nathan asked leaving the discussion there. Lucas silently cursed his brother. Nathan was supposed to be supporting his relationship—not making him doubt it.

'I did love Brooke once, but I'm with Peyton now, and I love her,' he told himself. Nodding his head, at that moment he thoroughly believed it.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Brooke silently paced her's and Rachel's bathroom floor. Rachel was off doing some new guy like she did every weekend and Brooke, after school, had driven to a drug store two towns over to avoid being spotted. The last thing she needed was for Lucas or Peyton to see her. Especially after her talk with Peyton earlier that day.

The timer went off and she glanced at the three tests she had bought. Sighing she opened the bathroom door and grabbed her coat.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Lucas was laying on his bed when he heard a soft knocking on his door. He got up and opened, shocked to find a tearful brunette standing on his doorstep.

"Brooke, what's the matter?" Lucas asked gesturing for her to come inside. She began pacing back and forth, tears beginning to fall down her face, making her mascara and eyeliner start running.

"What's the matter?" he asked again. Brooke turned to face him.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

1_Pregnant. _Lucas buried his face in his hands. Could it be possible? Brooke was carrying his child? They'd been through this once before and it had turned out to be a mistake. But she'd seemed so sure. What was he going to do? What were they going to do?

"_I'm pregnant," she whispered._

_Lucas stood there in complete shock. Did she really just say what he thought she'd said? He didn't know how long they stood their in silence as he tried to take it in, but Brooke finally lost her patience._

"_Do you really have nothing to say?" She threw up her arms, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you! I'd thought you'd like to know. I didn't figure you'd be happy, but I thought you'd do something besides sit there like an idiot. If you decide that you have something to say why don't you just call me?" Brooke shook her head once more before turning around and leaving, slamming the door behind her._

_Lucas just sat there, wondering what had just happened. It was their breakup all over again. He'd known that there was something he should've said, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. Sometimes he didn't understand how he could want to be a writer and never have anything to say when it was important to say something. _

_With a shake of his head he lay back on his bed and blanked out his mind. He couldn't deal with this right now. He'd sit there, maybe sleep for a bit before he let himself think it out. What a mess._

Lucas now sat in front of his computer, hoping that he could get his feeling out through his writing. Everything was so jumbled up and confused inside of him. He didn't even know where to begin.Closing his eyes he cleared his mind.

_For the first time everything had fallen into place for me. I had actually begun to think that I could be happy, but I should've known better. Life for me isn't something that is lived easily, it's something that must be worked for. The minute that I opened the door I knew that everything was about to be turned upside down. The look in her eyes, the tears streaming down her face. Even like that she was beautiful, but something was obviously wrong. But why had she come to me? She had plenty of other friends that she could've gone to, friends that didn't have their past. _

_As the words slipped from her mouth I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It couldn't be possible could it? Once again my life has been turned upside down and I just don't know what to do. How could this happen? He should've known that his mistakes would come back to haunt him._

Lucas's head jerked up as his phone began to ring. With a sigh he picked it up, not checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey Luke."

"Peyt." Lucas closed his eyes. "What's up baby?"

"I was just calling to let you know that I was on my way over."

"Ummm, Peyt. I don't know if that's a good id-"

"Lucas Scott! Do not EVEN try getting out of this. We have a dinner date tonight and you so can't bail. We've had to reschedule three times this week already."

Lucas let out a sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry. How long until you'll be here?"

"In about five minutes."

"Okay, I'll be ready." Lucas shut the phone, throwing it onto his bed. Just what he didn't need, to try and keep a happy face for Peyton. He had to figure things out before he told her what was going on.

Lucas and Peyton walked into his mom's café arm in arm. Peyton glanced up at him, a frown marring her face. "Luke, are you sure that you're okay?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, shaking her off of him. "Look, I said that there's nothing wrong. Will you please just drop it? I'm not in the mood."

"Okay." Peyton nodded, a pained look crossing her face briefly. "I'm sorry."

"Luke! Peyt!" The pair turned to see Nathan waving them over. "Hey guys. What are you guys doing?"

Lucas nodded to his brother. "We're grabbing some dinner to take home and watch a movie."

"Oh, well why don't you guys eat with us? Hales is getting off in about 5 minutes and then we're eating here."

Before Lucas had a chance to answer Peyton was nodding. "Sure Nate, that would be great. It's not often that we get to hang out, the four of us."

Suddenly Haley walked up with Brooke in tow. "Hey, Nate. Brooke's gonna eat with us." She stopped short when she noticed Peyton and Lucas. "Hey you two. What's up?"

"Luke and Peyton are gonna eat with us, too." Nathan smiled at his wife before placing a light kiss on her lips.

Lucas's eyes met Brooke's and he could read the fear in them. "Maybe, I'll just go home. No reason for me to feel like a fifth wheel." Brooke started to walk away, but was stopped by Peyton.

"Brooke, you're not a fifth wheel and we haven't hung out as a group lately. You have to stay and eat with us."

Brooke paused, willing the tears to not fall. "Sure, why not?" She spun around to face her friends. "I don't have anything better to do, right?"

"That's the spirit." Peyton shot her a grin as she pulled her back to the table.

After they had finished eating the group sat there chatting, but something was off. Haley noticed it, but she seemed to be the only one. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was some tension. Glancing at Lucas she knew that something was up with him. "Luke, can I talk to you for just a minute?" She gave him a small smile.

Lucas just shrugged as he stood up from the table, absently placing a kiss on Peyton's forehead. He trailed behind his best friend trying his best to avoid looking at Brooke.

"What is going on with you Lucas?" Haley asked the minute that they had got into the back room.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Nothing, Hales."

"Do NOT lie to me Lucas Scott. I've known you for too long to not know when something is wrong. We are not leaving this room until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is wrong and nothing is going on, Hales. Just drop it and leave me alone."

Haley laughed. "I don't think that you heard me the first time. I want you to tell me what is wrong with you, otherwise we go nowhere. Please don't make me remind you that I am very much so pregnant and that you don't want to make pregnant women angry."

Lucas shook his head. "Hales, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well too bad. It's obviously something important. You've been zoned for most of the night. To be honest so has Brooke. I think that I'm going to talk to her next. Just what I need, for my two best friends to freak out on the same night." Haley shook her head. At the mention of Brooke's name Lucas's eyes dropped and his jaw clenched. Haley tilted her head, studying him. "Lucas, did something happen between you and Brooke?"

Lucas closed his eyes. "I'm surprised that she hasn't told you yet." When he opened his eyes they were filled with tears. "Hales, she's pregnant."

"What?!?!" Haley grabbed the counter behind her as she began to lose her balance. "But what does that have to do with you? You guys haven't been together in over 4 months. She'd be showing by now. Unless," she paused. "Don't tell me that you cheated on Peyton..."

"Yeah, about a month and a half ago. I don't know what came over me. It was a one time thing." Lucas laid his head in his hands. "We decided to pretend that it never happened. No one was ever supposed to find out."

Haley shook her head. "I can't believe you Lucas! Didn't you learn anything from last year when you almost lost both Brooke and Peyton from your life? God, what are you guys going to do? Have you told Peyton? Wait, there's no way that you could've told Peyton. She would've killed Brooke when she saw her tonight." Haley looked up, meeting Lucas's eyes. "Lucas, they just started fixing their friendship. This is going to kill any kind of chance they had at rebuilding that friendship."

"Don't you think that I know that? That's part of the reason why I'm freaking out. I didn't want it to turn out like this. It was a mistake!" Lucas shook his head, but stopped speaking when he heard the door open.

"Hey Luke. Just wanted to make sure that everything was okay back here?" Peyton smiled at him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Haley shot Peyton a smile. "We were just heading back out there." She shot Lucas a look. "We'll finish talking about this later."

With a nod Lucas followed her back into the dining area, Peyton at his side.

Haley started to sit, but shot back up. "Brooke, I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me?"

Brooke gave her a funny look. "Since when can't you go to the bathroom by yourself?"

"Look, sometimes this belly of mine gets in the way. I might need some help. Please?"

Brooke just shook her head as she stood up, following Haley to the bathroom. Once they reached the door Haley pulled her inside, locking the door behind them. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"What?"

"Lucas told me that you're pregnant. That he cheated on Peyton and you ended up pregnant. Number one, why didn't you tell me? Number two, how did you let this happen?"

Brooke leaned against the wall as tears began streaming down her face. "I came up here to tell you. I didn't know that everyone was going to be up here. Otherwise I wouldn't have come. And I don't know how it happened. I was on the pill! I shouldn't have gotten pregnant. Haley, I don't know what I'm going to do. Not only are we not together, but he's with Peyton." She closed her eyes. "Peyton is going to kill us both."

"Oh, Brooke." Haley wrapped her arms around her friend in the best hug that she could considering her protruding stomach. "We'll figure it out. Don't you worry. I'll be there for you the entire way. And Lucas will be there for you as best that he can too. I know that he will."

Brooke nodded as she tried to stop the tears. "You're right. Okay, I need to pull myself together. I can't let everyone see that I'm upset."

"Is it okay if I tell Nathan?"

"Sure. That's fine." Brooke glanced in the mirror, fixing her makeup before turning back to Haley and fixing a smile on her face. "Let's get out there. I'm just going to say my goodbyes and head home."

Haley nodded. "I don't blame you." She took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

As they swung the door open they both jumped when they saw Lucas standing there. "Peyton and I are leaving. I just wanted to say goodbye and talk to you for just a second Brooke."

"I'll just go back into the bathroom. Knock when it's okay for me to come out."

Brooke nodded. "Got it. Thanks." She turned back to Lucas, a brave smile on her face. "What's up Luke?"

"I don't think we should tell Peyton."

"What?" Brooke felt her jaw drop.

"I need to figure things out before we tell her."

"So you want me to lie to my best friend?"

"Some best friend she must be if you sleep with her boyfriend."

Tears filled Brooke's eyes again as her hand swung out, palm connecting with Lucas's cheek. "I don't know where you think that you get off. But you can kiss my ass Lucas. I won't tell Peyton for now, but you better figure it out soon because I want to deal with it. I want it all out there on the table, in the open." She reached behind her, knocking on the door. "Let's go Hales. Lucas and I are done." With a toss of her head she stormed off leaving Lucas staring after her as a confused Haley stepped from the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 3

Simplest Mistake Chapter Four

"God he is such an ass!" Brooke exclaimed slamming Haley's and Nathan's apartment door shut.

Haley glanced up at the brunette. "Yes I know that, now tell me what he said at the café."

Brooke plopped herself down onto the couch and Haley walked into the kitchen area to get them some water.

"He doesn't want to tell Peyton yet! That's just unbelievable! She's going to start figuring it out when I have a baby belly, or when Lucas tells her he has to go see his kid! We're already dirty liars I'd like to at least be honest about this!" Brooke ranted.

"Brooke, calm down, he's an ass, I know that, but you still need to talk to him. that is his child too after all." Haley told Brooke sitting down next to her.

Brooke took a deep breath. "I know that I just…can't believe this happened. Of course he can't knock me up when we're in a relationship oh no! It has to be when we're fucking while he's with Peyton."

"I thought you said it was one time?"

"It was one time, but we still didn't keep our God damn clothes on now did we?"

"Umm…"

"No we didn't. And now that damn Scott sperm. I swear all you have to do is look at one and BAM! You're knocked up!"

Haley stifled a giggle. "Or it could just be that the birth control patch is defective since we were both on it."

"No, no, those Scott boys have super sperm. I'm surprise that Peyton isn't knocked up too…"

"Brooke…"

"Yes?"

"Calm down."

"Oh I am calm. I'm the calmest I'll ever be, and if Lucas doesn't get his act together…"

"Okay let's distract you. Want to watch The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?" 

"Why did one of them get knocked up by their ex boyfriend while he was dating someone else? I don't think so."

"No but it's your favorite and you know it calms you down."

"Fine put it in."

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"Luke I know you're going to bite my head off, but are you sure you're okay?" Peyton asked standing at her doorstep.

After Brooke went storming off, Haley following behind her, Lucas told Peyton he was going to walk her home.

"Yes I'm sure Peyt. Stop worrying okay?" Lucas asked brushing some hair out of her face.

Peyton bit her lip and slowly nodded her head. She believed him, he had never given her any reason that she knew of not to trust him.

"Okay." She smiled.

Lucas forced a convincing smile on his face and leaned down to kiss her. Peyton smiled into the kiss and all of her worries melted away, that's how much power he had over her.

"I love you," she muttered after they broke apart.

Lucas fought to keep the smile on his face. "I love you too."

"Are you coming in tonight?"

"I can't I promised my mom I'd help her put together baby furniture tonight."

"That's sweet Luke. Call me later 'kay?"

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too. Night!"

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"Mom I'm home!" Lucas called out walking into the house.

Karen came out of her bedroom, one hand on her five and a half month pregnant stomach.

"Hi Luke how was your date?" Karen smiled.

"It was good Ma, so what did you want me to put together first?"

"Umm the crib would be good, come on I'll show you where I want it."

"A few hours later Lucas had the crib and changing table set up in what would be the baby's nursery. He walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and Karen was standing by the fridge. Taking a big breath Lucas spoke.

"Hey mom can I talk to you for a second?"

Karen closed the fridge door and focused all of her attention onto her son.

"What is it Lucas?" Karen asked sitting down at the table.

"Well Brooke is pregnant mom." Lucas explained.

"And this has you upset because…" Karen asked waving a hand in the air.

Lucas looked down at the ground before looking back up at his mother. "Because it's my kid mom."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm—"

"I know what you said Lucas I'm just trying to process how this is possible you two have been broken up for how long?"

"A while but we kind of ummm…you know last month."

"Weren't you dating Peyton last month?"

Lucas looked down at the ground.

"This is unbelievable Lucas! Not only did you cheat on your girlfriend but Brooke got pregnant to top it off. Did you two learn nothing from your scare the first time?"

"Don't you think I realize how incredibly screwed both Brooke and I are?"

"You should of thought of that before you two had sex Lucas! What are you two going to do? Was I talking to myself when I taught you about sex? Have you learned nothing from my past? Now tell me what the hell do you two plan on doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well you two had damn well figure it out, go talk to her and do not come back until you have a plan to tell me do you understand?"

Lucas nodded his head and shuffled out the door, slamming it behind him, as Karen sunk down into a chair and placed her head in her hands.

XOXOXOXOXOX 

Brooke walked up the front steps of Rachel's house and saw Lucas sitting there.

"What do you want?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

She wasn't in the mood for another fight with him. After watching the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants with Haley, Brooke had thrown up her dinner and popcorn then got into her car to drive home. She was not in the mood to deal with Lucas.

"Just to talk Brooke, we need to figure things out."

Brooke looked at him for a moment and noticed sincerity in his eyes. She opened the door to the house and walked inside. "Are your coming or not?" She asked.

"Coming" Lucas mumbled following her in.

She led him into the living room and sat down on the couch expectantly.

"You wanted to talk so talk Lucas."

"I just want you to know first off that everything I said when we had our scare still stands. Ultimately its your decision but Brooke I can promise you that if you have this baby, I will be there for every appointment, the birth, their first word, step, day of school, everything. I wouldn't leave you alone like that…but if you decide to—"

"I'm keeping it Lucas. You know I could never have an abortion, and I'm attached to it already, so I'm keeping it."

"Okay how is this going to work?"

"I live here you live at your house. You take me to doctor's appointments. We talk about the baby. That's it. And you tell Peyton by the end of the week or I will."

"Brooke! I will tell her when I am ready and I'm not ready yet!"

"When will you be Lucas? When I'm in the delivery room ready to give birth? Or when we have a two year old running around? Or on it's first day of school, or it's high school graduation? She's not stupid Lucas she'll figure it out!"

"Why do you always have to be so damn difficult?"

"Because we already cheated on her and I got knocked up! You should have the decency to tell her before someone else does!"

"No one else will."

"I will."

"If you do Brooke I'll…"

"You'll what Lucas? Huh? Exactly you wouldn't be able to do anything. So either you tell her or I will!"

"You are so damn stubborn!"

"And you're an ass!"

"I'm just scared okay?"

"Oh and I'm not? At least with you they'll think you never knew better, but me? I'm the town slut remember? There was probably a pool going around for when I'd get pregnant. And while you'll be congratulated on knocking up the head cheerleader and student council president, I'll be the one dealing with morning sickness, the aches the pains, people's stares, snide comments, and gossiping!"

"That's not what's going to happen."

"Really? Then why don't you talk to your mother, and look at Dan."

Lucas's face softned. "Brooke—"

"No Luke, you know what, we need to take a break for tonight, you go home and sleep, and I will too. Tomorrow we'll talk okay? No yelling or fighting but really talk. I just need a break tonight."

Lucas nodded.

"Okay, but call me if you need something. It is my baby too."

Brooke smiled. "I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello readers, it's Miranda again. I just wanted to thank you all for reading and sorry that it's taken so long for an update. We're going to update more frequently I promise! Anyways let us know what you think of the chapter!!!_

**Chapter 4**

Brooke awoke the following morning to a pounding on the door. She rolled over in her bed, tossing a pillow at Rachel. "There's someone at the door."

Rachel pulled her head out from under the covers, eyes barely open. "And? You have two legs. You go answer it."

"It's your house," Brooke whined as she tossed herself back onto the bed.

"Yeah, but you live here too." Rachel laughed as she buried herself back under the covers.

"Fine!" Brooke huffed as she pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed her robe off of a chair, throwing it on as she walked through the house. She stared in shock as she threw open the door. "Lucas? What the hell are you doing here? Did you forget that it's a teacher planning day today?"

Lucas grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't think about the time. I know that last night we decided that we'd talk, really talk and I just couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you and see if we could make a doctor's appointment."

Brooke felt herself soften. He really was trying. She tilted her head and gave him a small smile. "Come in." She ushered him inside. "We'll stay down here since Rachel is still sleeping." She settled herself onto the couch. "I actually do have a doctor's appointment today. I was going to give you a call a little later, _after_ I woke up."

"I'm so sorry, Brooke." Lucas shook his head. "I really didn't even think about the time."

Brooke let out a laugh. "Really, it's okay. So...there's not a whole lot to talk about before the appointment." She shrugged. "The appointment is at 11am so we have..." She glanced at the clock and sighed. "Three and half hours. I know that I wanted to talk, but I meant at a more reasonable time so that I could tell you about the appointment and to see if you wanted to come."

"Yeah." Lucas laughed. "Why don't I head home and come back later. I can pick you up at what? 9:15?"

"That should give us enough time to get there and fill out the paperwork." Brooke nodded before yawning. "And I think that I'm going to go back to bed for awhile. I'm so tired."

Lucas nodded. "I got it...I'm leaving." He stood quickly and headed for the door where he stood awkwardly. "I will be there for you Brooke. I know that when you told me I freaked out, but I will be there for you."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me Lucas." Brooke swung open the door. "But you need to go so that I can go back to sleep."

"Right. Right." Lucas glanced back at her once before turning and heading home.

"Brooke Davis?"

Brooke's head shot up when she heard her name. She smiled at the nurse before turning to Lucas. "You ready for this?"

Lucas nodded as he stood with her and followed the nurse to an exam room. The nurse gave Brooke a small smile. "Just to be sure we'll need to run a pregnancy test here." She handed Brooke a specimen cup. "If you can go ahead and use that, we'll run the test before the doctor comes in to see you."

A few minutes later Brooke was sitting back in the room with Lucas when the doctor entered the room. "Hello, Brooke. My name is Dr. Guzman." She glanced over at Lucas. "And you are?"

"Lucas Scott, the father."

Dr. Guzman nodded. "Well, Miss. Davis, you are pregnant so what we're going to want to do is do a sonogram to have a look at the baby. There's not going to be much to see, but we'll also listen to its heartbeat to make sure that everything seems normal." She reached into a drawer, pulling out a paper gown. "Go ahead and put this on. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Brooke took the gown and turned to Lucas. "Would you mind stepping out too?"

"What?" Lucas looked confused as Dr. Guzman stepped from the room. "You act like I've never seen you naked before."

"I don't care." She rolled her eyes. "We're not together so it's not the same. Now go."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he swung open the door. "Fine, but this is dumb."

"Fine, then I'm dumb. I don't care. Out."

Brooke quickly took off her clothes, pulling on the gown. She settled onto the bed and pulled the paper blanket over her lower half. A few moments later Dr. Guzman and Lucas came back into the room.

Dr. Guzman turned on the sonogram machine and pulled out a tube of the gel to spread across her stomach. "Now, this is going to be cold." She squeezed the gel out and Brooke jerked from the cold. "I told you." She spread the gel out with the paddle and turned the monitor towards them. "So as soon as I find the baby I'll point it out."

A sudden pounding filled the room causing both Brooke and Lucas to jump. "What is that?" Brooke asked.

"That's the baby's heartbeat." Dr. Guzman smiled for a moment, before she froze. "Hmm...that sounds a little irregular..." She continued to run the sensor over Brooke's stomach. "Oh! Well..." She pointed at the screen. "This is the baby." She pointed at a different spot on the screen. "And this is the other baby."

"The other baby? What do you mean the other baby?" Brooke tilted her head to the side as she tried to comprehend what she was being told.

"Yes, Miss Davis, you're going to have twins. Congratulations." She turned the machine off. "I'm printing out some of the pictures and there will be a tape of the sonogram." She handed her some tissues. "Go ahead and wipe that off and put on your clothes. The pictures and tape will be waiting for you at the front desk along with a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I'd like to see you at least once a month for now so if you could make a follow up appointment for next month that would be great."

Brooke just stared at the doctor, her mouth open until Dr. Guzman left the room. She slowly turned to Lucas. "Did she just say that we're having twins?"

Lucas nodded. "She did. But I don't understand. Twins don't run in my family."

Brooke grinned sheepishly. "They run in mine. My mom is a twin. Sometimes it skips a generation and to be honest I didn't even think about it." She closed her eyes, laying her head in her hands. "I can't believe that I'm going to have twins."

"It'll be okay." Lucas took Brooke's face into his hands, forcing her to look at him. "We'll make it through this Brooke. We'll make it through this together. I promise."

Brooke gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Luke."

"Hales!!! You are so not going to believe this! Hales, you're so not paying any attention to me!!" Brooke whined into her phone.

"I'm sorry Brooke. Nathan won't leave me alone." There was a slight pause. "Nathan Scott! Leave me alone. I need to talk to Brooke. She went to the doctor's office this morning. Go away. Get. Okay, sorry Brooke. Now, what happened?"

"I'm having twins."

"Huh?" Another pause. "Okay, let's try that again...Did you just say twins?"

Brooke laughed to herself as she parked her car and walked up to Lucas's door. "Yes, twins. It never even occurred to me. I've always known that it was a possibility, after all my mother is a twin, but it just slipped my mind until the doctor said something. Oh and thanks for recommending Dr. Guzman, she's great."

"Forget the doctor. You're having twins? I can't believe it. Nathan!! They're having twins!!! Nathan says congrats."

"Thanks, Hales. And tell Nathan thanks as well. Anyways I'm at Lucas's so I'd better go. We have a few things to talk about."

"Okay, give me a call later tonight."

"Will do Tutor Mom." She knocked lightly on Lucas's door.

"Come in!" Lucas's voice filtered through the door.

"Hey, Luke. You have time to talk?" She stopped short when she saw Karen sitting on his bed beside him. "Hi Karen."

Karen gave her a small smile as she stood. "How are you feeling honey?" She gave her a hug before placing a hand lightly on Brooke's stomach. "I hear that I have twin grandchildren in there."

Brooke smiled back, tears filling her eyes. "Yes, you do." She glanced up, meeting Lucas's eye. "I'm sorry Karen. I know that you wanted more for Lucas and for me."

Karen shrugged. "I just want what is best for the both of you, but you're having a baby - well two babies I guess and that's a miracle. Things will be hard, but I think that both of you will do great things." She gave Brooke one more smile before turning and leaving the room. "I'll let the two of you talk."

Brooke walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Lucas. "So, twins..." She gave a small laugh. "We kind of need to figure out what we're going to do here."

"Yeah we kind of do." Lucas shook his head. "To be honest, I'm not sure where to start."

"Well, let's start with Peyton. Have you told her yet?"

Lucas shook his head. "No and before you say anything, I know that I have to tell her...I just need to figure out the right way to tell her."

"I hate to tell you this, but there is no right way to tell her! When you get your ex-girlfriend pregnant while still dating your current girlfriend, there is no right way! Especially when the ex-girlfriend is the current girlfriend's best friend! We're screwed Lucas. I don't think that she's ever going to forgive either of us." Brooke threw her hands up in the air. "I wish that you would just fucking tell her and get it over with! I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. When I look at her I feel nothing but guilt. I don't know how you can do it!"

"Brooke..." Lucas trailed off, his eyes widening. "Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see my boyfriend." Peyton looked suspiciously between the two. "And I guess see my best friend at the same time. What are the two of you fighting about?"

"Actually we were fighting about you." Brooke smiled at Peyton before looking pointedly at Lucas.

"About me?" Peyton looked confused. "Why?"

Lucas laughed. "Well, we weren't fighting, fighting about you. More along the lines of who loves you more." He stood up from the bed, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Awww, how sweet." Peyton shot them both a smile.

"Right." Brooke sighed as she grabbed her purse. "I've got some errands to do. I'll talk to you guys later." She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Peyton asked. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"No," Lucas said quickly. "Why don't I go talk to her. It'll be just a minute." Lucas smiled before hurrying out the door. "Brooke! Wait."

Brooke spun on her heel. "Why should I? Why don't you go tell Peyton how much you love her?"

Lucas shook his head. "I do love her Brooke."

"I don't care Lucas!! You had the perfect opportunity to tell her and you didn't. I'm beginning to think that you're not going to tell her. I hate you for postponing this Lucas. You're not the only one who is hurting about this and it affects me just as much as it does you. She'll NEVER forgive me for this. Do you understand that? NEVER!"

"I'm sure that she will..."

"Fuck you Lucas!" Brooke shoved him. "You don't understand everything that's happened. This will be the last fucking straw." She shoved him again as tears began to spill from her eyes.

Suddenly Peyton appeared, pulling Brooke away from Lucas. "Brooke, what the hell is your problem?"

Brooke just shook her head. "I got into a fight with my parents and I was spoiling for a fight. Lucas just happened to be the one who I was taking it out on. I'm leaving now." She glanced back at Lucas. "Lucas, I mean it. You'd better tell her soon. I'm done." With that she got into her car and sped away.

"Tell who what?" Peyton asked after she watched Brooke leave.

"She wants me to talk to my mom about something. She told me not to tell anyone." He kissed her lightly. "You wouldn't want me to break her confidences, would you?"

Peyton narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would she tell you something that she wouldn't tell me?"

Lucas shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she thought that she couldn't tell you. Either way, lets go inside." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, glancing back just once to see down the street where Brooke's car had disappeared.


	6. Chapter 5

Brooke stormed into her room and angrily threw herself onto her bed. She was thankful that Rachel was out doing God knows what…or who. Brooke furiously wiped her tears away but they refused to stop falling. She couldn't believe him, couldn't fucking believe him. It was official; the father of her babies was a total jackass.

Her babies. Brooke felt herself smile despite herself. She lightly ran a hand across her still flat stomach, completely amazed that two babies were growing inside of her. And then she started crying again. He just didn't get it. This would kill everything between her and Peyton. All the years of friendship, good times and bad, and this would officially end it. There would be no making up after this. None. At that moment Brooke Davis felt more alone then any other time she had in her entire life.

"Hey whore I'm home!" Rachel called walking up the stairs. "You'll never guess who I just finished fu—Brooke what's wrong?" Rachel asked laying down next to the crying red-eyed brunette.

"Lucas…Peyton…didn't tell her…twins" Brooke managed to sob out.

"Okay Brooke, I have many umm…skills if you will, but understanding incoherencies is not one of them. Brooke calm down okay? Deep breaths."

Although to the outside world, it may seem as if Brooke and Rachel weren't all that close, in reality they were. They understood each other in a way that no one else could. Haley was great and everything, but she didn't understand Brooke the way Rachel did, because Brooke _was_ Rachel at one time.

Brooke took a few deep breaths. "We went to the first doctor's appointment…told us we were having twins…went to talk after…still hasn't told Peyton…she almost heard, he lied, I stormed off."

"Is he really that dense?" Rachel scoffed. "Peyton is going to figure it out eventually and it'll be so much worse for him than if he just told her."

Brooke wiped her eyes. "I know. And he just doesn't get it. He doesn't get how guilty it makes me feel every time I look at her, or talk to her. His twins are growing inside of me, and its not like they weren't together when they were conceived, oh no we got it on while he was still with her."

"Brooke I'm sorry. But wait hold on did you say twins?"

Brooke gave a small smile. "Yeah twins. Lucas seemed pretty shocked, but they run in my family. My mom was a twin."

"Wow. That's…well that's pretty amazing."

"And scary as hell."

"So what are you going to do about Peyton?"

"I don't know what to do anymore."

XXX

"Hey Brooke, come in." Nathan smiled opening the door to the apartment.

"Hey Nate."

"So twins huh Davis? Why does Lucas always feel the need to one-up me?"

Brooke laughed. "I don't know. You'll have to talk to him since once again we aren't on speaking terms. Is Haley home?"

"Yeah she's just getting changed she'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," Brooke replied giving Nathan a small smile.

"So why aren't you on speaking terms with Lucas?" Nathan asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Because your brother is an ass. Did you know he didn't tell Peyton yet? Seriously there isn't much longer for him to hide this. I'll start to show soon, especially since I'm carrying twins and he invents some bullshit lie about fighting about who loves her more? Please, he could of at least come up with something good! Like we were fighting about the war in Iraq!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "The war in Iraq?"

"Shut up Nate, its better then the bullshit lie he fed her. Urgh I can't believe him. We're having a fucking baby, two fucking babies, and he can't tell Peyton I'm knocked up!"

"So you tell her."

Brooke groaned in frustration. "Haley! Are you done yet?"

"Yes. Nathan what did you do?" Haley asked coming out of the bedroom.

Nathan threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't do anything. Brooke is crazy."

Both Haley and Brooke shot him a death glare. "Why don't you go hang out with Lucas, okay Nate?" Haley asked kissing him quickly.

"Don't mention him by name!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Are you sure she won't kill me for associating with him!"

"Nathan I swear to God—"

"Nate just go okay? We'll be fine." Haley smiled kissing him quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hales. Brooke, its been…well it's been interesting," Nathan said ducking out the door to avoid the pillow Brooke threw his way.

"So I got the gist of what happened. I have to say you are right Brooke. I love Lucas to death, but he can be such an idiot and an ass."

Brooke giggled. It was always great when Haley joined in on her Lucas bashing. "I know. And like seriously we can't play these games anymore. It isn't just us anymore. In seven and a half more months we're going to have two little babies who need us to show them the world and we need to be past all the petty bullshit otherwise we are going to screw up these babies so bad. And believe me, I do not want my children to be as screwed up as I am."

"Brooke, you are not screwed up."

"Whatever."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Please? He seems to listen to you."

Haley laughed. "Believe me it doesn't happen often."

XXX

A few hours later Haley walked into Lucas's room.

"Hey Hales." Lucas smiled setting aside the book he was reading and sitting up.

"You really are an ass Lucas." Haley smiled back.

"You too?"

"Of course me too. I can't believe you didn't tell Peyton yet! Do you know how unfair this is to her? Do you know how unfair it is to Brooke? Lucas this isn't good for her. She's pregnant for Christ sake and all you're doing is adding stress to her life!"

"Haley—"

"Don't you 'Haley' me! I know that means you're going to tell me what I want to hear then go on to do exactly what I don't want you to do. I don't get how you can be such an ass sometimes! I mean its not like Dan raised you, so its not his influence. Maybe the ass gene is genetic or something."

"Haley this is none of your business!"

"Oh but it is Luke! Don't you get it? Brooke is my best friend that isn't related to me. And this is hard for her Lucas. Lucas you have no idea how hard this is for her. You need to talk to your girlfriend, Lucas. This isn't fair to either Peyton or Brooke."

XXX

"Peyton, hey come in!" Haley smiled opening the door to the apartment trying to hide her surprise.

"Are you busy Hales?" Peyton asked. She shuffled kind of nervously.

Haley shook her head and ushered Peyton inside. "Can I get you anything Peyt?" Haley asked.

"No thanks," Peyton replied forcing a smile and taking a seat on the couch. She began to fidget, crossing her legs one way, changing her mind and crossing them the other way, and fidgeting with her hands.

"Is something wrong?" Haley asked lowering herself down into the chair across from her. As the months went on it got harder and harder for her to sit down like a normal person.

"Yes…no…yes. Haley is…is…there something going on with Lucas? Is he…is he…is he cheating on me? He's been acting all weird and I just…don't know."

Haley felt the color drain from her face. She knew what was going on, but it wasn't her place to tell. Struggling to keep a neutral expression on her face Haley spoke. "Peyton I'm sure its nothing. He does have a lot going on right now between his mom, and school and college next year I'm sure he's just stressed out. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

Haley forced a smile onto her face. "Positive."

XXX

Brooke lay on her bed mindlessly flipping through the channels on the television she shared with Rachel in their room. Rachel was downstairs doing God knows what. She heard the doorbell ring and Rachel answer it.

Figuring that it was another one of Rachel's conquests Brooke rolled onto her side and continued her mindless channel surfing.

In reality she was avoiding her thoughts. She was tired of thinking, and of worrying, which is all she had been doing since she found out she was pregnant. Of course in Tree Hill nothing could ever be simple and the past was always doomed to repeat itself.

She was so lost in the television and her thoughts that she hadn't noticed him enter the room.

She jumped when she heard him clearing his throat from the doorway. Her eyes instantly began to narrow. "What are you doing here Lucas?" Brooke asked sitting up on the bed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to tell Peyton."

Brooke stared at him for a few minutes. "You're not lying to me to keep me happy are you?"

"No. I'm going to tell her later on tonight, I swear. Anyway I have to go. My mom needs help at the café. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Lucas gave Brooke a small smile before he ducked out of her bedroom door. Brooke waited until she could hear his footsteps on the stairs before she collapsed back onto her pillows. Her head was reeling, she didn't know what to think. She needed Haley.

Forty five minutes later the two were walking around the mall. Haley was carrying a bag with some clothes for the baby and Brooke had bought a new pair of shoes.

"Wanna sit?" Haley asked. She knew that something was wrong with Brooke the moment she stepped into Brooke's car, but had decided not to press it.

Brooke nodded and the two found an empty food court table. "So Brooke what's up? Something is on your mind I can tell."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Lucas told me he's going to tell Peyton about the babies tonight. And although I'm relieved that we won't have to hide it anymore, I'm scared to death too. This is going to really hurt her Haley. Probably more than she'll ever know," Brooke replied.

"I know Brooke. But the truth is you and Lucas are having these babies, and she's going to find out either way."

"What babies?" Peyton asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

Both Haley and Peyton whipped their heads around. There standing right next to Brooke was Peyton, and neither of them knew what to say.


End file.
